Scott Cawthon:Jogos
Aqui, você verá todos os jogos já lançados por Scott Cawthon e informações em geral sobre cada um deles. FNaF = Aqui você verá todos os teasers lançados para a série de Five Nights at Freddy's de Scott Cawthon. Série Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF 768.png|A imagem de Five Nights at Freddy's no website de Scott FNaF2 Fnaf2.jpg|O anúncio de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 no website de Scott Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 New_Foxy.jpeg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, relacionado a The Puppet Fnaf2-clareada.png|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 clareado FNaF3 Fnafthe3.png|A primeira pista sobre o terceiro jogo da série Fnaf3.jpg|O primeiro teaser oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fnaf3-clareada.jpg|Primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 clareado, mostrando um pequeno 3 no canto da imagem Whatcanweuse.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, visto no website de Scott Whatcanweuse_brightened.jpg|O segundo teaser clareado, mostrando a figura de um animatrônico deteriorado ao fundo Always.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ficou por pouco tempo no site de Scott Map.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Map-clareada.jpg|O quarto teaser clareado, mostrando caminhos ocultos no mapa Pizap.com14229736919181.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Guesswho!.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando um 10 escondido Inyourmind.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Inyourmind-clareada.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, não há nada escondido nesta imagem Hat.jpg|Imagem adicionada por Scott após o jogo ser lançado Hat-clareada.jpg|Imagem clareada FNaF4 4.png|O primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 4bright.png|O primeiro teaser do quarto jogo claredo, mostrando a palavra Nightmare abaixo de Nightmare Freddy 42.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FNaF 4 Teaser 2 bright.png|O segundo teaser do quarto jogo clareado, mostrando outra vez a palavra Nightmare no rosto do Nightmare Bonnie 43.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 43bright.jpg|O terceiro teaser do quarto jogo clareado, mostrando outra palavra Nightmare na frente da Nightmare Chica Nightmarefoxy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 NF.1.jpg|O quarto teaser, a frase Out of Order na boca do Nightmare Foxy,além de "Nightmare" escondido em seus dentes superiores 4hat.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 4hatbright.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando uma frase incompleta: Property of Fr... Er 46.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 46bright.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, além de mostrar a frase "or was it me", mostra entre os dentes da barriga a frase incompleta: Pro... me Teaser7normal.jpg|O sétimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Teaser7.jpg|O sétimo teaser clareado, revelando um corredor com quatro portas FNaF World Thankyou.jpg|Imagem de agradecimento postada no website de Scott, a qual apresenta todos os personagens da série (excluindo os Phantoms e os Shadows) Thankyou3.jpg|Segunda versão da imagem de agradecimentos: um dos endoesqueletos foi alterado Thankyou4.jpg|Terceira versão da imagem: o outro endoesqueleto foi alterado Thankyou2.jpg|Quarta versão: a cor do fundo foi alterada e um pequeno Fredbear foi adicionado atrás de Toy Bonnie Thankyouchica.jpg|Quinta versão: Chica do segundo jogo foi alterada. A frase "Thank you" está notavelmente mais transparente Thankyou5.jpg|Sexta versão: um personagem parecido com Balloon Boy (possivelmente a Balloon Girl) foi adicionado atrás de Freddy Fazbear Thankyou6.jpg|Sétima versão: Balloon Boy foi alterado Thankyoufoxy.jpg|Oitava versão: Foxy do primeiro jogo foi alterado Fnafworld.jpg|Nona versão: Mangle, Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica foram alterados, Phantom Foxy foi adicionado atrás de Chica, Fredbear foi mais para a esquerda e "Balloon Girl" foi colocada mais para a direita Fnafworld2.jpg|Décima versão: Bonnie do segundo jogo foi alterado, um endoesqueleto com olhos verdes foi adicionado ao lado de Plushtrap e uma Mangle "não-estragada" foi adicionada ao lado de Toy Chica. A frase "Thank you" está ainda mais transparente Worldfnaf.jpg|Décima primeira versão: Springtrap e Golden Freddy foram alterados, Shadow Bonnie e Phantom Chica foram adicionados e a frase "Thank you" foi substituída por "FNaF World" Fnafworld12.jpg|Décima segunda versão: O cenário de fundo foi alterado; Phantom Chica, Foxy do primeiro jogo e Chica do segundo mudaram de lugar; os personagens foram movidos para o centro, para que aparecessem melhor; Nightmare Freddy, Plushtrap e Puppet foram alterados; a segunda cabeça de Mangle agora aparece; as palavras "FNaF World" estão mais fortes; Shadow Bonnie agora está um pouco mais escondido; Phantom Balloon Boy foi adicionado fnafworld13.jpg|Décima terceira versão: Shadow Freddy, Phantom Puppet e o que supostamente é uma versão de Springtrap foram adicionados; Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear e Toy Freddy foram alterados; alguns personagens mudaram de lugar; as palavras "FNaF World" estão mais evidentes fnafworldspring.jpg|Décima quarta versão: Nightmare, Nightmare Bonnie e Foxy do segundo jogo foram alterados; Spring Bonnie está mais visível Fnafworldphantom.jpg|Décima quinta versão: Phantom Mangle foi adicionado Fnafworldred.jpg|Décima sexta versão: As palavras "FNaF World" agora estão em um tom avermelhado; Freddy do segundo jogo foi modificado; Shadow Bonnie agora está atrás de Nightmare Chica; Phantom Mangle está mais visível; Phantom Foxy e Phantom Chica estão atrás de Foxy; Balloon Boy e "Balloon Girl" estão numa posição superior à anterior Fnafworldminigame.jpg|Décima sétima versão: Um retângulo azul-escuro foi adicionado no centro da imagem, com as seguintes palavras: "In the FNaF4 minigame, why would the tiny toy chica be missing her beak?" fnafworld (2).jpg|Décima oitava versão: A frase foi alterada para "What is seen in shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child." Fnafworldgames.jpg|Décima nona versão: A frase foi alterada para "Four games. One story." Fnafworldpaperplate.jpg|Vigésima versão: Os bonecos de papel de Freddy, Bonnie e Balloon Boy são adicionados, a alma de uma criança foi adicionada ao lado de Toy Chica e Chica do primeiro jogo foi alterada Fnafworldfreddy.jpg|Vigésima primeira versão: Freddy do primeiro jogo foi alterado, Golden Freddy do segundo jogo desapareceu, Mangle foi pro lado direito de Toy Chica e um brilho azul claro foi adicionado sobre as palavras "FNAF WORLD" Fnafworldnightmarefoxy.jpg|Vigésima segunda versão: Nightmare Foxy foi alterado Fnafworldcoming2016.jpg|Vigésima terceira versão: Nightmare Chica foi alterada, as palavras "Coming 2016 (Seriously.)" foram adicionadas e as palavras FNAF WORLD ficaram mais fortes Fnafworldphantomfreddy.jpg|Vigésima quarta versão: Phantom Freddy foi adicionado. Esta imagem foi transferida para o site oficial do jogo FNaF World Fnafworldrainbow.jpg|Vigésima quinta versão: Um arco-íris rosa, amarelo e azul foi adicionado no fundo. Horas depois, esse teaser foi alterado pra versão anterior. Dias depois, foi novamente adicionado, porém no site oficial de FNaF World. Horas depois, de novo, foi alterado pra versão anterior O tema de batalha do FNaF World, que Scott deixou disponível em seu site. Este áudio foi transferido para o site oficial do jogo FNaF World Arquivo:Battle theme.ogg A música de uma "caverna de gelo" do FNaF World, que Scott deixou disponível em seu site. Este áudio foi transferido para o site oficial do jogo FNaF World Arquivo:Ice_Cave.ogg Atualização (Update) de FNaF 4 inthedark.jpg|Foram retirados os áudios referentes a FNaF World e foi adicionada uma imagem cinza escura, intitulada "In The Dark". Inthedark2.jpg|A imagem foi modificada para que um animatrônico laranja incompleto aparecesse. O fundo da imagem agora é preto. inthedark3.jpg|O animatrônico foi substituído por um Nightmare Balloon Boy. inthedark3-clareada.jpg|O teaser de Nightmare Balloon Boy clareado; nota-se a sua típica frase "Hello?" (aparentando ter sido escrita com sangue) escrita em vermelho. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|O Nightmare Balloon Boy foi substituído por um Plush Freddy Dontwakethebaby-clareada.jpg|O teaser do Plush Freddy clareado; o Plush Freddy pode ser visto sentado na cama e um possivelmente Nightmare Puppet aparece no fundo Imagens Título Title3.jpg|Junto ao segundo teaser da atualização de FNaF 4, Scott modificou a imagem do título de seu Website para que ficasse escura com apenas um quadrado aceso. Title4.jpg|Junto ao terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF 4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse dois quadrados acesos. title5.jpg|Junto ao quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF 4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse algumas letras três quadrados acesos. Fnaftitle.jpg|Esta é a imagem título do Website www.fnafworld.com de Scott Cawthon. |-|Outros Jogos = Aqui, você encontrará informações sobre os jogos de Scott Cawthon que não fazem parte da série FNaF. Todos os jogos abaixo foram lançados antes de FNaF existir. Outros jogos de Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Grátis) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Grátis) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Versões portáteis apenas) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * ''Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville TDHtitle.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Hope no site de Scott Progressbanner.jpg|Imagem de The Pilgrim's Progress no site de Scott Tdrcomp.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Room no site de Scott Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|Imagem de Sit 'N Survive There_is_no_Pause_Button.jpg|Uma imagem de There is no Pause Button! Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|Imagem de Chipper & Son's Lumber Co. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|Imagem de 8-Bit RPG Creator Rage_Quit_image.jpg|Uma imagem de Rage Quit! Slumberfish_image.jpg|Imagem de Slumberfish |-|Lojas Portáteis = Aqui, você encontra informações sobre os jogos portáteis de Scott Cawthon. Lojas Portáteis Scott possui jogos para dispositivos portáteis, que podem ser encontrados nos links abaixo: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Categoria:Scott Cawthon